


Ledger

by redledgers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark Imagery, Natasha-centric (ish), Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet focusing on the path to redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a sonnet for English class, and it could be on anything we wanted. So I chose to do one on their relationship (but mostly focused on Natasha)

It's never enough when there is no time—

No way to erase the past to make room

When the punishment does not fit the crime;

There's too much debris in the hazy gloom.

With fires behind and storms up ahead,

There's never rest, no place for redemption,

No way for the tears of blood to be shed

(No way to stave off a burning temptation).

But when a light breaks at the bitter edge

And coats the coppery world in bright gold,

The world goes soft with a new sort of pledge

That wipes the slate clean without taking hold.

(It's in these quiet moments with no red

That there is no pain from a bullet's lead.)


End file.
